


Cyber Sex

by Cruel_Cupid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Meet-Cute, OnlyFans, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, accidental parasocial relationship, mentions of drug use, pizza delivery boy seungcheol, youtuber Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Cupid/pseuds/Cruel_Cupid
Summary: Seungcheol is a little obsessed with Yoon Jeonghan, an angelic social media star with a less-than-respectable output. He would've been more than happy to listen to his crush review sex toys all day, but things get complicated when he has to deliver a pizza right to Jeonghan's door. How will he cope with this surprising stroke of luck?Spoiler: not very well
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	Cyber Sex

**Author's Note:**

> What on earth have I created

Seungcheol is on the edge of his seat; he’s not sure how much more of this he can take before he completely loses his mind. The lights are off, his bedroom is dark and nothing but the pale white glow of his laptop screen offers any kind of illumination. He knows what he’s doing is wrong – so very wrong – but he just can’t find it in himself to stop. 

It’s 6:56pm on a Wednesday night and Seungcheol hasn’t even eaten since he’d stopped by the college cafeteria for breakfast. A couple of hours ago he’d been minorly tempted by the distant smell of mac and cheese coming from the kitchen, but Jihoon had no intention of sharing his meal – and Seungcheol just couldn’t tear himself away from YouTube.

The boy on the screen wasn’t doing anything particularly exciting; just talking to the camera, smiling, giggling, raising an eyebrow in that particular way that always made Seungcheol’s heart skip a beat. Even videos like these – daily vlogs, different from his usual output – are somehow incredibly captivating. Seungcheol knows he should be editing his footage for tomorrow’s class, but he can hardly be blamed for procrastinating. 

He has a crush, after all.

Jihoon forces the door open with unnecessary aggression, and Seungcheol finds himself nearly falling off his chair. He scrambles to close the tabs or at least cover the screen with his arms, but Lee Jihoon is a man of single-minded determination when he wants to be, and nothing can stand in the way of him exposing embarrassing secrets. On many occasions Jihoon has defended himself by saying that teasing is his love language – Seungcheol thinks he just likes being mean.

‘Jeonghan again? This is starting to get a little weird.’ Jihoon frowns and squints at the screen where Seungcheol had hastily paused the video. ‘Is that a paddle on the wall behind him?’

‘It’s a very beautifully crafted piece of BDSM paraphernalia— but I wouldn’t expect you to understand.’ Seungcheol is aware of how stupid he sounds, and he doesn’t like the way his friend is looking at him. Jihoon appears to be on the verge of organising an intervention. 

‘I don’t get you, man.’ He leans down and places a peace offering on Seungcheol’s desk. Disappointingly, it’s only a bowl of cheerios – the macaroni must be long gone. ‘This twink reviews sex toys on YouTube for a living. It’s not like you ever get to see him use them.’

‘It’s not always about sex! Can’t a guy have honest intentions? Is it such a crime to watch a cute boy with a gorgeous smile talk about the difference between plastic and silicone dildos for fifteen minutes?’ 

Jihoon looks even more confused than before. ‘But it is about sex. It’s literally _only_ about sex, it’s all he talks about—’

‘–Except for that one vlog about his cat,’ Seungcheol interjects.

‘Yes, of course. How could I forget the riveting cat vlog. I think about it constantly.’

Seungcheol pouts; whenever he gets sulky he has a hard time controlling his facial expressions, even though he’s painfully aware that it makes him look like an angry little boy. Either way, he’s fresh out of options. Deep down inside he knows that his crush is a tad unconventional and maybe a bit stupid, but Seungcheol is determined to die on this hill. What other choice does he have? He certainly isn’t going to admit that Jihoon is right.

As if proving that he can’t, in fact, be trusted to look after himself, Jihoon puts a hand on his shoulder and says; ‘Eat your cereal, you’ve got work in about two minutes.’

‘Two minutes!? Of _shit._ I’m not even in uniform—’ Seungcheol hurries around the room, tossing around his possessions in search of the black jacket and cap that make him look oh so professional. Out of the corner of his eye, he can still see Jeonghan frozen on the screen; as if waiting for Seungcheol to return, his smiles and pauses with his head tilted just a little to the side. It makes Seungcheol want to curl up and cry. He had such a nice night planned for himself – there was beer in the fridge and just enough weed left for him to roll a blunt and unwind. And then maybe, just maybe, he would’ve allowed himself to release some tension…

‘You’re thinking about beating your meat again, aren’t you?’ Jihoon is still standing in the doorway, not offering any assistance as Seungcheol searches for his car keys. ‘You get this weird look on your face – your eyes go all wide. I hate it.’ He tries his best to ignore Jihoon, but it’s a little difficult when his roommate has a knack for invading his personal bubble. ‘If you come home late and you’re still horny, _please_ close the door this time. Last night all I could hear was heavy breathing and Yoon Jeonghan talking about butt plugs.’

‘I wasn’t jacking off last night!’ Seungcheol throws an old sock at Jihoon. It narrowly misses. ‘I’m not that creepy. The video was just… a little steamy…’

Jihoon visibly shudders – it’s almost as if the idea of Seungcheol being slightly aroused was the most disgusting thing he could possibly fathom. ‘You’re lucky you’re the breadwinner in this household, or I’d have to kick you out.’

-

The night is dragging and even the upbeat pop music on the radio isn’t enough to keep Seungcheol’s spirits high. He’s become a bit of a Lady Gaga fan lately, thanks to the station’s selections, but he’d never admit that to any living soul. Seungcheol likes to think of himself as a boundary-breaking, stereotype-defying gay – even if that means denying himself some of life’s small pleasures. 

He doesn’t do brunch. He doesn’t order cocktails. And he certainly doesn’t dance around to Gaga and Ariana Grande when anyone can see him.

Perhaps it’s these kinds of thoughts that’ve got him in a slump. Being a pizza delivery boy for a very well renowned company was never supposed to be an easy job, but Seungcheol hadn’t predicted just how lonely it could be driving around suburbia at nightfall. With no company but his own pessimistic thoughts, it’s difficult to stay focused.

Tonight is especially bad. It’s a few minutes after 10pm and he wants badly to go home – but instead he’s out in some sleepy neighbourhood, roaming along the road until he spots number 28; the house that’s painted “eggshell blue”, as the customer so kindly pointed out on their online order form. What the fuck does eggshell blue even look like anyway?

Evidently, it’s a pale, feminine pastel tone. Even in the dark of the night, the walls seem cheerful and peppy. It’s the kind of colour that brings to mind candy filled with additives, or fresh morning air near the coast. 

Seungcheol braces himself for the cold and gets out of the car. With the pizza balancing on one open palm, he steps along the stone path and rings the doorbell. 

If Seungcheol had to take a guess, he would’ve said the house’s occupant was probably a single woman – middle-aged, a lover of cats and handicrafts, small and unassuming. He imagines she’d be the kind of older woman that wears shimmery pink lipstick and goes to the farmers market every Saturday.

He’s completely and utterly wrong. 

The face behind the door is not old and wrinkled, nor is it a woman’s. It’s Yoon Jeonghan. It’s _Yoon Jeonghan_.

Seungcheol feels his brain powering down like a computer being switched off. It’s about as useful to him now as the frozen image of green hills and blue skies on an old Windows interface when it tries pitifully to resurrect itself. 

‘Oh! That was quick! Thank you for your trouble,’ Jeonghan takes the pizza and fumbles around in his wallet for some cash. 

Seungcheol is staring. He hasn’t been able to form a sentence yet. He feels strangely hot and cold at the same time; his skin is tingling all over. He thinks he might puke in Jeonghan’s flowerpots. Perhaps this is what it feels like to fall in love at first sight?

But does this even count as his first sight of Jeonghan? He’s seen him countless times before; he’s seen him test out furry handcuffs on his slim wrists and hold a dildo as big as Seungcheol’s forearm… 

‘Here we go,’ Jeonghan finally has the correct amount of money. ‘You can keep the change – on account of being my new favourite deliveryman!’

He holds out the money but Seungcheol doesn’t take it. This is bad – very bad. Seungcheol can’t will himself to move at all, even though he desperately needs to fan himself and wipe away the sweat on his forehead. 

Jeonghan’s sweet smile morphs into a look of concern. He still looks adorable, even with his mouth downturned.

Seungcheol tries to really focus – he has to do something; he can’t just stand there on Jeonghan’s porch for the rest of eternity – so he speaks.

‘Your smile…. is very…. very… beautiful…’ 

Jeonghan’s face becomes indistinct and fuzzy around the edges – not wanting it to get more distant and blurry, Seungcheol tries to take a step forward and immediately feels his legs giving way. He has just enough time to look up at the hazy shape that once was Yoon Jeonghan.’

‘I’m going to faint now.’

-

When he comes to, it feels as though no time has passed at all. If it weren’t for the feeling of a sofa beneath him and a pillow propping up his feet, Seungcheol would’ve sworn he’d only shut his eyes for a second.

To say he’s confused would be an understatement. 

The boy he’s watched adoringly on YouTube for two solid months is now kneeling next to him with a mug of tea and a cool cloth. Seungcheol wonders if he’d had an accident on the road and passed away – this must be heaven and Jeonghan is his personal angel.

‘You’re awake,’ Jeonghan lets out a sigh of relief. ‘I didn’t know what to do when you passed out! I thought about calling an ambulance.’ A moment passes, then another. Jeonghan gradually goes from serene to stressed; ‘ _Do_ I need to call an ambulance? Have you had a heartattack? Do you have any pre-existing conditions?’ As he frets, he picks up Seungcheol’s arm and searches for some kind of identification bracelet. 

‘It’s fine, it’s fine.’ Seungcheol is surprised he can speak somewhat normally now. ‘Honestly, this is all my fault. I’ve had a long day and I haven’t eaten and then— then I had a bit of a shock.’

‘A shock? Was it something I said…?’

When Seungcheol doesn’t answer Jeonghan takes it as a cue to drop the subject – but the encounter is far from over.

‘Ah! You must be absolutely starving! Luckily for you, I have a nice hot dinner ready and waiting. Do you like pizza?’ Jeonghan giggles at his own lame joke and Seungcheol wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole. It would be better than staying here and slowly succumbing to Jeonghan’s dorky charms. 

But he still feels weak and spaced out. And the pizza smells really good.

And Jeonghan is looking at him in such a tender way that Seungcheol wants to run into his arms and cuddle him with all the strength left in his body.

Being touch starved and literally starved at the same time is a terrible combo, as it turns out.

-

‘Are you sure your boss is okay with this?’ Jeonghan is starting to get cold feet. Seungcheol is beginning to understand that this is a common trait for the other boy; a bit scatter-brained and fussy, Jeonghan overthinks things far too much. 

‘Yep. It’s all good,’ Seungcheol laughs awkwardly and takes another bite of the pizza. He’s probably eaten more of it than his host has, but Jeonghan doesn’t seem to mind. Besides, Seungcheol needs to focus his energy _somewhere_ , or else he’ll bring up the interesting decor. 

Along the wall of Jeonghan’s living room are several glass display cabinets lined neatly with adult toys. Most of which, Seungcheol is already well acquainted from YouTube. He notices butt plugs, anal beads, gags and dildos – all of which he’d spent many a pleasant evening fantasising about. Seungcheol tries not let his eyes wander to the more unfamiliar toys. There are a few unusually shaped dildos that look too big to ever get used. 

But that doesn’t stop Seungcheol imagining Jeonghan using them on himself. 

‘So… now that you’re sharing pizza with me, do you mind telling me your name?’

‘Seungcheol! It’s Choi Seungcheol!’ Startled out of his skin by the sudden interruption, he finds himself shouting his response. 

‘I’m Yoon Jeonghan,’ his host smiles at him again. ‘It’s nice to meet you. Do you deliver full time or…?

‘No, I’m studying film at college— I like making videos.’ 

‘Ah!’ Jeonghan puts down his slice, too excited to eat. ‘Do you do YouTube? I do YouTube!’

It’s at this moment that Seungcheol starts to feel a little… creepy. He’d been so focused on keeping his knowledge of Jeonghan a secret that it hadn’t occurred to him that the other boy ought to know the full story. He’d let a stranger into his house with no idea that said stranger already knew a whole lot about his personal life and… _hobbies_.

Just as tactless as ever, Seungcheol once again resorts to blurting out his feelings. This time he also deemed it fit to stand up and push back his chair.

‘I know who you are! I watch your videos!’ Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan’s pretty smile turns into a look of mild unease. He can’t let him feel unsafe. ‘I mean— yes, I watch your videos, but I didn’t know you lived here. This is all some crazy coincidence and I think the shock of it kinda— made me pass out. I just really like you and your content. You’re kind and sweet and very passionate about what you do.’ As he speaks, he feels a blush come over his cheeks. ‘Anyway, I’ll be leaving now. I won’t come here again, I’m sorry.’

‘No, don’t go,’ Jeonghan gets up and puts a gentle hand on Seungcheol’s arm. ‘There aren’t many other people around here that have an interest in sex toys – it’s a bit of a niche hobby at the end of the day – so maybe… if it’s alright with you… we could be friends?’

Friends…

Seungcheol doesn’t need to think on it for too long; he’s definitely alright with that.

-

Jihoon has never had more fun clowning Seungcheol than he does when his roommate goes off to Jeonghan’s house. 

‘Another play date? Make sure you’re back home in time for dinner.’

‘Shut up. Asshole.’

Seungcheol is finding it increasingly easy to tune him out – he’s far too happy to let a bit of teasing get him down. Every time he sees Jeonghan his stomach is filled with butterflies, his mouth dries up and his legs get a little unsteady. It’s hard enough to keep it together without the constant reminder of sex that lingers around them; Seungcheol can’t go two minutes without being forced to think about Jeonghan slipping off his clothes and pleasuring himself with an item from his prized collection. 

Getting involved in the videos had been his first mistake. 

‘Could you just line those dildos up for me whilst I do my makeup? Make sure they’re fully in shot.’

‘Sure. No problem. No problem at all.’

Seungcheol raises a tentative, shaky hand and picks up a large tentacle-shaped dildo. Jeonghan must’ve tested it out very recently…

Oh god. The thought is too much to process.

‘They’re neat, aren’t they?’ Jeonghan calls over. Seungcheol isn’t sure that’s the word he’d use to describe the monstrous silicone phalluses in front of him. His eyes wander to a unicorn horn shaped toy that makes him blush even harder. It’s just cute enough to suit Jeonghan perfectly. 

‘The shapes are kinda unique.’ Feeling braver – and knowing how meticulous Jeonghan is when it comes to cleaning his toys – Seungcheol picks up a dildo and looks it over. As bashful as he is, he’s also fairly curious. He can’t imagine how Jeonghan can take something so big and terrifying. 

Even Seungcheol, the most no-homo homo to ever walk the surface of the earth, has started to wonder what it might feel like to play around with his prostate a little…

‘Can I interrupt your deep thoughts for a second?’ Jeonghan sits on the floor next to him. He’s so close that Seungcheol can smell vanilla and soap and soft, comforting cleanness. It doesn’t help that his crush is wearing a particularly fluffy cream coloured sweater that makes him even more huggable than normal.

‘I have a proposition,’ Jeonghan says, clearing his throat. He sounds oddly nervous. ‘I’ve been thinking about branching out. My channel has taken off and I’d love to be able to make videos full time. I just… need a little more money to supplement my income…’

‘How much do you need? Can I transfer it now?’ Seungcheol is already unlocking his phone. Perhaps he’s entered sugar daddy mode a little too quickly for someone that decided he couldn’t afford a pack of hot Cheetos yesterday. 

‘Oh god, I’m not asking for money! I think if anyone needs cash out of the two of us, it’s you.’ Seungcheol pretends that his pride hasn’t been fatally wounded by that comment. ‘What I’m saying is… I want to start an onlyfans.’

A pause. Seungcheol looks up at Jeonghan who’s already looking at him. Their eyes meet. Seungcheol looks away and feels his heart pounding far too quickly. 

‘I’ve wanted to try it for a while, it’s something that sounds fun to me. And I know this is a weird thing to ask – I can do it by myself – but— I thought the videos might look better with you as my camera man? You’re a film student, after all—’

‘Yes.’ 

Jeonghan looks up again. His eyes are wide and seem in that moment more innocent than ever.

‘I’ll do it. I’ll help you make videos.’

-

Seungcheol’s palms are a bit sweatier than normal as he sets up his tripod in Jeonghan’s bedroom. The walls are pale pink, there are fairy lights strung up and a few candles have been lit to set the mood. None of this is helpful for Seungcheol’s concentration; it serves as a reminder of what’s to come. Jeonghan’s sweet, cosy bedroom is about to become a backdrop for a dirty video.

A dirty video that Seungcheol is going to film.

When he decided to major in film, he hadn’t expected to branch out into the porn industry so quickly. He thought he’d probably spend at least a few years as a struggling indie director before packing it up in favour of a depressing career in adult entertainment. Not that he has anything against the world of sex work – far from it – Seungcheol has just always dreamt a little higher. Yet here he is, behind the camera, actually excited for the work he’s about to produce. 

Jeonghan steps awkwardly into the bedroom wearing a bathrobe. His blonde hair looks extra soft and fluffy; it falls just lower than his jawline and frames his face perfectly. Today’s makeup is subtle but prettier than normal. Seungcheol could stare at his pink tinted lips and gentle peach blush for hours – but he has a job to do. And from the looks of it, Jeonghan isn’t at all prepared to take control of the situation himself.

‘Uh, right— if you’re ready, why don’t you take your robe off and get comfortable on the bed. Then we can start.’

‘Sure!’ Jeonghan sounds cheerful enough, but there’s an edge of anxiety to his voice that’s difficult to ignore. 

He follows the instructions without hesitation, letting the robe fall to the ground and kneeling on the bed. Seungcheol nearly has another fainting episode when he sees how the other boy has decided to dress for the occasion. Jeonghan is wearing a lacy camisole tucked into a short, pleated skirt – but it’s the socks that really make the outfit sexy. The thigh highs complement Jeonghan’s long, slender legs and have a certain school-girl look about them that drives Seungcheol crazy. The gravity of the situation is beginning to dawn on him now. He’s really going to stand there and watch his crush pleasure himself until he orgasms. He’s going to see Jeonghan’s lips part in concentration. He’s going to hear him moan.

And all whilst wearing a skirt so tiny it should be illegal. Seungcheol has dug his own grave.

‘Thank you for agreeing to this,’ Jeonghan says from the bed. ‘I’ve never had a straight friend like you before – and definitely not one that would agree to help me make content for onlyfans.’ He giggles nervously, unaware of his own mistake. 

Seungcheol finds himself having to confess an uncomfortable truth yet again.

‘Actually, Jeonghan… I’m not straight. I’m gay.’ The confession feels to blunt and sudden; he thinks of a way to soften the blow. ‘…surprise?’

‘Oh— _oh_. Good for you, that’s great. Amazing.’ Jeonghan is spiralling – Seungcheol knows him well enough to recognise the signs of his overthinking. This must be it. He’s going to pull the plug on this thing and kick Seungcheol out of his life forever. It’s just too awkward to continue now. The sexual tension in the room has gone from a solid zero to critical in the span of mere seconds. 

‘I’m ready when you are.’

Seungcheol is shocked to see the other boy’s determination. His cheeks are more flushed than before and his chest is rising and falling with heavy breathing, but Jeonghan looks sure of himself. Seungcheol has never felt more out of his depth as he presses the record button. With a gesture of his hand, Jeonghan knows it’s time to begin the scene. 

After only a minute of filming, Seungcheol encounters another problem.

Jeonghan starts off slow; he runs a hand across his body, pulls down the straps of his camisole and lifts his skirt up to slowly show off his ass. He hasn’t even done anything really scandalous yet, but Seungcheol is utterly compelled and completely turned on. In fact, he’s so aroused that he’s starting to have a bit of a _situation_ down below. 

An awkward boner in an already awkward situation is just the kind of bad luck Seungcheol seems to attract. If he’s being honest with himself, he should’ve seen this coming; he has no one to blame but himself. 

He can only pray that Jeonghan is too in the zone to notice the very obvious tent in his pants.

Things start to heat up even more when Jeonghan plays with his dick for a while – each moan coming out of his pretty mouth goes straight to Seungcheol’s head and has him feeling giddy with desire. He starts to imagine what it would be like to palm Jeonghan off and have him make such beautiful noises. The daydream is so vivid and consuming that Seungcheol almost doesn’t notice that Jeonghan has moved on to prepping himself. At some point, he’d taken his camisole off and flung it on the floor. With just the skirt and the thigh highs, Jeonghan looks even more unravelled – and it certainly doesn’t help that he has two fingers up his ass already. 

And to top it all off, Jeonghan has taken to looking past the camera lens. His half lidded eyes stare at Seungcheol with such an intensity that it almost seems like an invitation – like Jeonghan is putting on a show just for him and no one else. Never mind the hordes of horny men on the internet that will hand over their money to Jeonghan just to see him use the toys he talks about for a living; the only person Jeonghan is thinking of in that moment is Seungcheol.

Or at least it seems that way.

But he can’t afford to lose his cool so early. Jeonghan is pulling out the first of his toys – the dildo shaped like a unicorn horn – and he starts to use it on himself. Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s ever been more turned on in his life. This is what he’s dreamed of and fantasised about for months, and now it’s happeing in front of his very eyes. 

Jeonghan is pretty far gone, too. His moans don’t sound overexaggerated or forced but instead sound tortured and painfully real. He’s actually enjoying himself. Seungcheol doesn’t know how much more of this he can take; the urge to reach down and touch himself is becoming less controllable with each passing second. It’s darker on his side of the room and the tripod is covering half of his body – Seungcheol decides Jeonghan won’t notice if he gives himself a bit of relief. 

The other boy is very caught up in the moment, anyway. He’s moved onto another toy – bigger than the other one – and as he fucks himself, his socks start to slip down a little with the motion. The sight of this paired with the pleasant sensation of his hand in his pants makes Seungcheol instantly fuck up.

He moans. 

It’s not an easy sound to mask, especially when his voice is much deeper than Jeonghan’s and the house is otherwise silent. Jeonghan starts to really look at him – _all_ of him. For the sake of the video he doesn’t stop the quick rhythm he’s maintained with the dildo – Seungcheol imagines he must be furious deep down. Or maybe disturbed. Violated.

He starts to pull his hand out of his pants but stops cold when he hears Jeonghan’s voice. 

‘Ah— Ch- Cheol…’

Did Jeonghan just say his name? In the middle of a video he’s filming for onlyfans? Whilst fucking himself with a monster sized dildo? 

‘Seungcheol…’

There’s no mistaking it. Jeonghan is determined to call out his name – and he does it so many times that Seungcheol starts to think he won’t be able to salvage the footage. He can’t allow himself to think beyond that or he’ll completely lose his shit.

Panicking, he steps out from behind the camera and approaches the bed. ‘Jeonghan,’ he whispers, ‘you can’t say that. We’ll have to scrap the whole video and start again.

He tries to move away but he feels a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. Jeonghan has given up with the dildo and evidently has something else in mind. Seungcheol is surprised at his strength and stumbles until he falls on the bed, right on top of Jeonghan. 

The other boy doesn’t waste any time making his intentions known. He moves his head up a little and kisses Seungcheol.

It feels like fireworks and rainbows and sunshine and everything good in the world – but Seungcheol only has a second to process the excitement of being kissed by the boy of his dreams. Said dream boy is busy unzipping Seungcheol’s jeans and wrapping a hand around his dick.

‘Oh my god—’ Seungcheol is overwhelmed. This is happening. This is really happening. He’s about to have sex with Yoon Jeonghan. 

‘Don’t just lie there,’ Jeonghan gasps. He has a pout on his face that’s far too adorable for the circumstances. ‘I need you to fuck me. _Hard_.’

Choi Seungcheol is a man that does not need to be told twice.

He’d spent so many hours visualising what it might be like to make love to Jeonghan; he imagined touching him gently and lovingly, taking off his clothes one by one and pushing into him slowly. This was going to be a quickie. 

Whilst Jeonghan works hard to pull of Seungcheol’s shirt, he himself takes off his jeans. Jeonghan turns around and kneels on the bed with his back against Seungcheol’s chest – then he bends over and arches his back. Seungcheol quickly remembers everything he’d learnt from Jeonghan’s videos, particularly recalling the other boy’s collection of paddles. He pushes up the skirt and slaps Jeonghan’s ass as hard as he can.

Jeonghan cries out and whimpers and Seungcheol feels more than satisfied with the way his legs are shaking. 

Somehow, he still has the foresight to ask important questions. 

‘Do you have condoms?’

‘Don’t use one. Hurry.’

Even Seungcheol knows better than to give in that quickly. ‘Is it safe for you? I’ve had a check-up recently, but you’ll have to trust me on that.’

‘I do,’ Jeonghan says, voice surprisingly earnest. ‘I trust you, Seungcheol. It’ll be okay.’

He tries not to let the feelings in. He has an awful lot of them, and it’s hard to fight back the urge to smile fondly at Jeonghan, maybe tuck a wayward strand of blonde hair behind his ear. But now is not the time for his stupid heart to act up and betray him. This is a hook-up – nothing more. 

And Seungcheol wants it – he wants it badly – even though deep down he knows Jeonghan might not be able to satisfy his emotional needs as well as his sexual ones. 

It’s getting hard to hold back. Jeonghan looks so beautiful and so sinful in his skirt and thigh high socks that Seungcheol knows he won’t last long when he pushes inside. Finally letting go of his restraint, he enters Jeonghan. 

Their bodies are pressed up against each other. Seungcheol can smell vanilla and the thin sheen of sweat on Jeonghan’s body as he goes deep – as deep as he possibly can. Jeonghan is already so sensitive from stimulating himself earlier that his moans come even more tortured and needy now. 

Seungcheol picks up the pace

Everything about Jeonghan’s body is sending him over the edge; the dip in his back where he arches it, the shape of his shoulder blades, the sight of his face as he looks behind him and meets Seungcheol’s eyes. They’re both so close now. 

Wanting something more – something even more desperate and intimate – Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan and pulls him up so that both of them are kneeling. As he fucks him, he pulls the other boy’s head back and kisses him deeply.

Seungcheol finishes just as Jeonghan pulls away and stares at him with those heartbreakingly beautiful brown eyes. Then he finishes himself and falls back onto the bed, knees finally giving in. 

It’s only in the quiet aftermath that Seungcheol realises the camera had been on the whole time, recording every moment of their brief but passionate encounter. As if sensing his unease, Jeonghan speaks up.

‘I’ll delete the footage, don’t worry. I won’t put it online.’ It sounds like he wants to say more but lacks the words to do it. Seungcheol can sympathise; he’s equally dumbstruck.

The unspoken question between them is an obvious one that’s impossible to ignore, no matter how hard both of them try to. 

_What happens now?_

Seungcheol isn’t sure. But he knows where he can start.

He gets up gingerly off the bed, aware of his own nakedness, and steps over to the camera. Back on the bed, Jeonghan looks flushed and all aglow with satisfaction. Through the camera screen, it makes a pretty shot – Seungcheol could look at him through a camera lens all day. Something about it blurs the discomfort of reality and softens it a little, in all the right places. 

He presses the red button and the camera stops recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this self-indulgent one shot! It got surprisingly angsty towards the end lol.
> 
> As always I'm slightly tempted to write more of this but I can't promise I will dfkhlk
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on twitter [@cruel_cupidd](https://twitter.com/cruel_cupidd) :)


End file.
